Drunken Lullabies
by sparxXx
Summary: Got the name from a Flogging Molly song. Toby and Ellie get hammered. Very graphic, no one under 13 read.
1. liquor anyone?

i dont own degrassi, someone in Canada does aye

ellie/toby fic, i never seen one before so i thought it would be cute for some reason

takes place a short time after it's death and the whole Jesse fiasco

i know im a few years late on that but motivation is a hard thing to come by.

enjoi

--

She was blubbering over him again, as much as he regretted thinking it, J.T. was dead, long gone and never coming back. He knew that but Liberty seemingly refused to believe it. She just kept talking about how she wished he was still around so that they could have fixed what they had well he was sick of it, just when he finally getting over his death she wont shut up about him. Well he's done being there for her, he tried so hard to distract her, help her cope, work her through it, everything so he's finally giving up. She didn't help him when Rick died so Liberty's lucky to even have him even consider helping her.

But the fact that he actually gave up on her was killing him although it was killing him when he was helping her _'I lose no matter what I choose.' _He mused as he walked out of a liquor store. The only reason he never stopping buying here was because they sold basically anything to minors. Toby loved that immoral quality as he shifted the bag from his left to right hand. He began walking to the place where it all started, the place that was seemingly cursed. Degrassi.

His parents weren't home, they had gone out of town over for a romantic 'get away' weekend and left on Thursday, being ten o clock on a Friday night no one would be on Degrassi's step either. He didn't feel like going home just yet, he wanted to start drinking where it all started, when his life became hell.

He had just opened the bottle of Southern Comfort and was about to take a swig when he noticed someone had already beat him to the schools stoop. The pale red headed, once Goth was slouched over a step starring at a similar brown paper bag, much resembling Toby's. He was surprised at her being here; he really hadn't seen her much since Ashley stopped being Goth.

"Ellie?" Asked Toby, unsure of her presence. She popped her head up and smiled shyly, slowly fiddling with the top of the bag.

"H-hey Toby." She said in a weak and stressed tone, sounded to him like she had been crying.

"You ok El? You seem off." He stated as he sat next to her. She took a deep breathe and looked up at the semi cloudy sky.

"I've just been having some rough times with this guy I know, I go to school with him and he's my friend but every time I need his help with my school work it's like he expects something." She answered gloomily as she peeked into her bag. "Sorry I'm kinda venting to you." She apologized as she half smiled at her own willingness to talk.

"Well what do you mean, like he wants you to do his work too or what?" Asked Toby as he tried to peak into her bag over her shoulder. Ellie shook her head.

"He, he wants me to um do ...sexual things with him." She admitted embarrassingly. Toby sat straight appalled by what she admitted, the thought of trying to take advantage of someone like that felt wrong to him.

"I shouldn't even ask his help anymore" She started "But it's just a few minutes of pressuring and disappointment, other than that we enjoy each others company and-"

"-Ellie you shouldn't have to put up with that kind of thing especially if he isn't just playing around." Said Toby looking at her, her eyes watering up.

"He ...he didn't force you to do anything did he?" Asked Toby in a low tone. Ellie took a shaky breathe and looked away from him. "Oh Ellie,"

"He's not a bad guy he just didn't make a good decision and it's not like he rape me."

"What exactly did he do?" Demanded Toby gently. "Ellie." he pleaded

"He ..he just ...I gave him head once." She said as she wiped a few invisible tears away.

Toby was silently fuming, he wanted to make this boy pay for what he made Ellie do.

"I'll kill him." He said as his knuckles turned white from clenching his hands into fists.

"Toby I'm flattered but please he's just not right in the head right now. He just didn't realize that he went over my boundaries." She said pleading him not to do anything irrational.

"Enough about why I'm down what happened to you, why are you here at our beloved Degrassi?" Asked Ellie trying desperately to shift the attention off of her and onto him. Toby sighed and shook his head trying to clear it of the anger.

"It's Liberty, I keep trying to be there for her but all she does is cry about J.T. and their love child, I'm trying to be supportive, I really am but she's making it way too difficult for me." He said in an exhausted tone. She laid her arm on his shoulder and gently rubbed it urging him to continue. "She's practically my only friend and I know she needs me right now but it hurts when she only talks about him. He was my best friend, her lover and father to her kid, he meant a lot to both of us but continuously mourning over him wont bring him back, I want to move on but its like she wont let me you know?" He said getting it all off his chest.

"I understand, but I think she needs you during this time Toby." Said Ellie trying to offer advice to him.

"I know it's just I need a break from her, space to breathe and try to figure out how to get her out of this rut." said Toby as he sat deep in thought. "Maybe me not being there for her will help her move on."

For minutes they just sat in silence with Ellie's hand still on Toby's arm, both unmoving, just sitting there thinking. Finally Toby spoke breaking the silence.

"Well she doesn't need me right now so fuck it." He said as he re-opened the bottle of Southern Comfort and took a large swig of it, cringing at the taste. He looked back at Ellie and tilted the bottle in her direction, silently offering her some, she shook her head no and pulled up what was inside her brown paper bag revealing her own bottle of liquor.

"You're not the only one not wanting to be sober, Mr. Isaacs." She said as she opened hers and took a swing cringing like he did.

"Black Velvet, nice." He approved as he noted the label, taking another drink of his liquor.

--

"Hahaha your so funny Mr-Mr. Isaacs." Giggled Ellie as she hung on his arm. Toby was silently laughing as he pulled her along, where was he going? Oh yeah home.

"We,...wait what was funny?" Asked Toby not remembering what he had said, causing Ellie to laugh harder.

"So, so funny." She said poking his cheek causing him to chuckle. "When did we start walking?" She asked looking around. "And where are we going?" She added staring at him, he stared back at her and thought for a moment trying to remember why they had began walking in the first place.

"Uhmmmm. Oh yeah, were drunk, kinda. We can't be in public when drunk or else we get in trouble by the cops." He stated finally remembering, he wasn't sure why he chose his house to walk to but they were on their way there. Ellie giggled again and said,

"Ok but we gotta put our 'water' in the fridge when we get there." She said giggling and holding up her bottle of whiskey causing Toby to laugh.

--

_'Ok one more time now.'_ He thought as he tried for the third time to get his key in the lock finally getting it in and turning it. Once opening it he wrapped his arm around Ellie's waist and walked her inside. While shutting the door he tossed his closed bottle of So-Co on the couch and leaned against the door with his eyes shut in attempt to stop the room from spinning. The two were quiet for a moment just enjoying the sound of nothing, Ellie was the one to break the silence.

"Toby-Toby, come on dance with me." She said grinning widely as she held his hands and swung them back and forth in a childish manner causing Toby to laugh somewhat. "Why are you laughing? It's not like I dance often." She said in a huff, causing him to laugh more.

"I just don't see you dancing." He said. "Well maybe pole dancing." He said as a joke causing Ellie to give him a strange look.

"Stop picturing it." She said very seriously as she stopped swaying their arms. He frowned and hung his head down.

"I'm sorry." He said feeling as if he crossed her boundaries just like that douche bag did making her give him head _'although a blowjob would be great right now.'_ He thought picturing her head bobbing up and down on him.

"Toby!" She said loudly catching his attention "I called your name like three times." She said drunkenly worried.

"Sorry, I um wasn't thinking ...straight." He answered as he looked at her. Suddenly she gave him a hug and held on to him.

"I'm happy you were the one that showed up." She said truthfully as she snuggled in the gape of his neck. He hugged back enjoying the warmth of her body, it had been a long time since someone had hugged him like this, since Kendra he thought trying to remember. He was finding it hard to remember exactly when because of Ellie's constant nuzzling against his neck making it very hard to concentrate.

"E-ellz I can't think like that." Toby said in a disoriented haze, with that she stopped and pulled back only to be inches away from his face. The sudden closeness caused both teens to stop entirely and just listen to each other breathing, and with each passing breathe one would get slightly closer to the other till they were just barely touching.

"Ellz" Said Toby half slurring.

"Y-yeah?" She asked eyes fluttered closed.

"...It doesn't matter." He said as his lips finally crashed down onto hers.

Both kissed passionately, Toby's tongue touched her lower lip asking for entrance which she granted. he ran his fingers through her silky red hair as she grabbed a handful of his, making their kiss more passionate and urgent. When they finally stopped for breathe they were silent, unsure if this was what the other wanted. Ellie wore a mask of worry as she bit her lip and her half open eyes scanned his features which seemed blank. She was about to back away and apologize when Toby moved closer and kissed her cheek and began moving down to kiss and suck on her neck causing a moan to escape her semi swollen lips. He slowly guided her till her back was up against the door and pressed his body against hers, adding to the pleasure Ellie was feeling.

"Mmmm Toby." She moaned as he bit the base of her neck somewhat. Ellie licked her lips as her eyes glazed in a lust filled glaze then smirked slightly and looked at the computer obsessed teen. Her hands which had been resting on his shoulders became bold and pushed him off of her and up against the wall next to the door and gave him a wicked smile, sending shivers down his spine. She began kissing his neck as she moved towards his ear, licking the lobe she heard him take a sudden breath. Inwardly smiling that she found his soft spot, Ellie began to gently suck on the lobe receiving a grunt from Toby. She gently bit down on the sensitive skin making him gasp and forcing his hands to clench on her hips. Ellie rolled her hips against his, teasing him somewhat only to become surprised about the affect she had on him. Toby moaned from the touch and engaged her in another hungry urgent kiss. He continued to surprise the red headed reporter by picking her up and pinning her against the wall again causing her to wrap her legs around his waist, giving them both pleasure from their closeness.

"M-maybe we... we s-should... go to your room." Ellie slurred out between kisses causing Toby to momentarily pause. "T-Toby? We don't want- have to do-"

"-No I want to." Interrupted Toby as he led a drunk Ellie up the stairs to his room, only slowing down to kiss and gently bite her neck. Finally reaching his room it was pretty much as Ellie expected, posters of anime, bands, and movies all over his walls, few articles of clothes scattered on the floor, computer tucked in the corner, everything she expected. What she didn't expect was for Toby to abruptly pick her up and playfully toss her on his bed, once on he began once again kissing and nibbling on her neck, making her giggle.

"Mmmm Toby." She cooed as he began unbuttoning her pants as she did his making him growl in anticipation. Ellie reached in his pants and began to slowly stroke his now throbbing member making him jump in shock, only to have the red head pull his attention back to her. Toby slowly traced his fingers along her waist line until he got to her jean button and seductively slowly traced his fingers until they reached her underwear, pausing one moment before continuing to massage the moist pink area.

After several minutes of pleasurable moans from both teens Ellie was the first to speak

"Tobies, I-I'm ready." She said urging him. Getting the idea Toby nodded, retracted his hand from her pants and opened the bedside table and began rummaging through the continents 'till he finally held up a box of condoms.

"Yes" He muttered as he opened the box and pulled out a condom, Toby had some troubles opening it though considering a certain reporter was sucking on his ear lobe again. It only took him another minute to get the rubber out of its package, pull down his pants and boxers and put on the contraceptive but after that Toby remained still.

"Have you ever done this before?" Asked Ellie sensing his anxiety, only to have him shake his head no.

"I have a few times, just, let me handle things right now, ok?" she offered only to have him nod in agreement. "Take off your shirt and lay down." She ordered, he obliged and even though he thought he couldn't get any harder she did the same revealing lacy red and black bra along with matching thong. Ellie blushed under his gaze waiting for some sign to continue but a moment later of him looking at her he only said,

"Your gorgeous." Toby's breathless words made Ellie's eyes swell with tears and made her give him a sincere smile, something she hadn't worn in a long time.

Ellie had been with Craig before but what she hadn't planned on was Toby being bigger than him. Craig was a good size but Toby was noticeable bigger than him, making him around eight inches. his size intimidated her somewhat having only been with Craig before a few times but Ellie knew that Toby was a sweet person and this being his first time was going to make it slightly awkward anyways.

"Ready?" Asked Ellie as she began to seductively play with her panty line.

"Oh yeah, so ready." Toby said in a barely audible voice, with that she gently pushed him to lay down on his back and positioned herself atop of him. Slowly she lowered herself on him causing Toby to groan in pleasure and place his hands on Ellie's hips. She couldn't help but to let out a small moan once she fully took him in. Once she was sure both were ready to continue she began to slowly ride up and down on his cock, going in and out of her slowly, Toby couldn't help but feel as if she was teasing him somewhat. Finally Toby let out a groan as his hands held a tighter grip on the red heads hips as he thrusted into her causing Ellie to moan at the sudden unexpected pleasure. After a few powerful thrusts from Toby, Ellie had begun to match his thrusts and she too had started moaning.

Toby had brought up one hand and started caressing Ellie's breast through her bra. She opened her eyes to notice that Toby had his eyes glued to her body causing Ellie to blush from the attention. Ellie hadn't felt this good when her and Craig had sex, usually he did things quick and rough not bothering if she enjoyed it. Toby was so inexperienced but he was gentle and passionate while he thrusted in her, messaging her breasts and trailing his fingers along her curves.

Toby leaned upwards and grabbed the back of Ellie's head, entangling his fingers in her dark red hair and brought her down into a long and passionate kiss. He had slowed his thrusting for just a moment until Ellie grinded their sexes, causing him to gasp and break their kiss.

"Like that?" She asked huskily, suddenly feeling very sexy. She loved the look on the computer geeks face, brows furrowed and mouth slightly agape. He nodded his head yes as she grinded again causing Toby's nails to dig into Ellie's hips slightly, she liked the small pain it caused. She leaned back in for another rough kiss as she kept rocking her hips back and fourth on top him. God she loved the way he kissed, it was rough but not too rough, as if his lips were teasing her until he nibbled on her lip slightly, sending a shiver down her spine. Her reaction wasn't ignored by Toby, he wrapped his arms around her waste as he began thrusting in her.

She was moaning now and he couldn't take his eyes off her, he liked how she moaned, he loved the way he could do **that **to her. Suddenly an image popped into his head, a position he remembered seeing on a porn site he was on once. Without warning he held on to Ellie and rolled over so that she was now on bottom.

"Toby?" she asked confused by his sudden boldness.

"I wanna try something." He said as he gently grabbed one of her legs and moved it up to rest on his shoulder, he repositioned himself back at her entrance and slowly buried his cock in her pussy. Ellie let out a moan as he fully entered her, she had never done this position before and Toby was able to bury himself deep in her. He started going slow, testing her. She bit her lip as Toby began thrusting at a slow pace, she started moaning louder as he started moving faster and harder. He wanted to go slower, for her pleasure, he wanted her to moan and cry but she felt so hot and wet. She just felt so tight around his dick he was finding it hard to hold back.

He was thrusting fast now, making her cry out with every thrust he was pounding in her. Ellie's arms wrapped themselves around Toby, she was close to cumming. With a few more thrusts he hit Ellie's sweet spot and she came, her inner walls instantly tightening, her nails dragged themselves into Toby's back as she passionately cried out. Her voice and nails sent him over the edge, spilling his seed into the latex condom as he moaned huskily.

For a moment they just layed there with him still inside her, both out of breath and just enjoying the touch of each other. After minutes of only the sound of them breathing Toby finally gently pulled himself out of her and tossed the used condom in the waste basket beside his bed. When he layed beside the red head the room got uncomfortably silent.

_'Maybe this wasn't the best idea, she's not saying anything.'_ He thought as he tried to steal a glance at the beautiful girl next to him. Her eyes were barely open and her skin glistened with a thin layer of sweat.

"Wow your beautiful." The words slipped right through his lips before he could stop himself, catching her off guard. Her cheeks flushed once more as she smiled. She suddenly moved from her position on the bed and moved closer to the now de-flowered computer geek, leaning against him with a hand on his chest.

_'Are we cuddling?'_ He mentally asked himself. He didn't care if cuddling was considered 'lame', her body against his felt amazing. He brought his hand up and began stroking her hair, he glanced at the clock on his desk. _'3:00 Nice.'_ He thought as he noticed Ellie's hair was as soft as it looked. The two just layed there listening to each other breathing, Toby glanced over at the red haired beauty to notice her eyes were closed. Assuming she was asleep he tried to gently pry himself from her grasp but her eyes popped open and looked slightly confused for a moment.

"I'm going to take a shower, we're a little sweaty." He stated as he rubbed his chest, and watched as she nodded and then subtly smirked.

"Sounds nice, mind if I join you?" She asked as she got up out of bed and slowly sauntered into the hallway, wiggling her hips seductively as she did so knowing he would watch her mostly nude form. Toby could feel his member twitch as she glanced back with a smirk on her face. He instantly flew to his drawer and grabbed the small box of condoms and followed her to the bathroom. He was definitely glad he decided to drink tonight.

--

chapter 2 is the morning after

a lil graphic but w/e

-sparxXx


	2. coffee talk

nothing graphic in this chapter

a little short but i thought it was good

--

Toby woke the next morning feeling content and strangely more chilly. He pried his eyes open and looked at the damage the two had caused the night before. They were both naked, their clothes thrown randomly across the room. He went to grab his glasses off the bedside table but his several attempts to blindly reach his spectacles his hand grasped nothing but air. Rolling slowly onto his side Toby looked to find his glasses.

'...My bed moved a foot.' He thought slightly awestruck. They had gone several 'rounds' after the first time the two had done it last night.

'The shower.' He mentally mused, grinning as he grabbed his glasses and placed them on his face. He layed back down beside the still sleeping red head and just watched as she slowly breathed in and out. Events from the night before flooded his mind as Toby watched her sleep, he was still in shock that he could even be with a girl as amazing as Ellie. She shifted and slowly fluttered her eyes open.

"Hey you." She said while she smiled and stretched, arching her back resembling a cat.

"Hey yourself." Said Toby, unable to stop himself from grinning. His mind started racing of all the possibilities that would happen now. Would she get up and never talk to him again, pretend last night never happened or worst, things would get awkward.

"So ...um do you wanna ...get coffee?" He stammered while looking at her somewhat pleadingly.

"Sounds good." She said smiling as she rolled out of bed. Even though he had seen her nude yesterday Toby was still hypnotized by her porcelain skin.

"You coming?" Asked Ellie while she slide on her underwear. Toby licked his lips.

"Coming."

--

Well this was no Dot but it definitely had character. The little coffee shop the two had ventured into was small but creatively decorated with a 'cyber coffee cafe' theme. Ellie sat down at the small round table and began blowing softly on her mocha espresso while Toby was pouring cream into his black coffee at the counter. She smiled; black coffee just seemed his style.

_'Standard but with a little twist'_ She mused. Once he sat down across from the red head he flashed a nervous smile before letting the silence engulf the two. Ellie had begun fiddling with the coffee label on the side of her cup while Toby admired the way the sunlight significantly brightened the phoenix haired teen.

_'One of us should say something soon or else this'll wreck last night' _anxiously thought Toby as he took a sip of his coffee.

"I like this." Ellie said unexpectingly, startling Toby somewhat. She was right, aside from the awkward silence this was nice.

"This place is cool, it's got free Wifi." He said absentmindedly then instantly regretting it. She probably thought he was a total geek now.

"I love places that have free Wifi, it's so hard for me to write my papers in my room now. It's just too easy to get distracted ya know?" She said agreeing with him, making him grin. Maybe they weren't **too **different after all.

"Ellie," He started as he grabbed her smaller more pale hand with his own. "I like you and I **loved **last night, I don't wanna screw up whatever we might have had before but I wanna do this again sometime. It doesn't even have to be what we did last night just being with you, like this is good enough for me." He said in an obviously nervous fashion. Ellie just smiled and intertwined their fingers.

"I'd like that." She said watching his surprised reaction.

"A-are you sure? 'Cuz I'm a really huge dork, just letting you know that now." He said half laughing but fully serious. Ellie just rolled her eyes.

"I'm secretly just as big of a dork as you are. I'm addicted to coffee, I'd rather work than sleep and I love old horror movies. If you can handle me being high strung I think I can handle your addiction to the computer and comic books." She said in a light convincing tone, Toby couldn't help but smile at her words. Only Kendra had made him feel this accepting of himself. The two teens sat there once more in silence, soft smiles gracing their lips while they held the others hand.

"So, are we dating?" Asked Toby nervously, a blush creeping to not only his face but hers also.

"I don't know." She answered, Toby's smile fell slightly. "But we're definitely together." She added making him grin. Toby squeezed her small delicate hand.

"Sweet." He said as he leaned over and gently kissed Ellie on the lips. Her cheeks became as red as her hair as she smiled shyly. He too wasn't use to public displays of affections, he was never fully comfortable showing it. But he would for her.


	3. update

many people have been asking me to add onto this story and im working on it,

unfortunately my laptop is being worked on by the geeksquad members and has been for like the last month. (i have the ability to break any computer i come in contact with)

so slowly but surely i am adding on. please be patient but idk how long it will be until i can continue working on it so it may be a few months.


End file.
